majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Movies
TDragon195 created a series of "movies" or extended stories based on his Majestic Guardians series and his other "hero team" series, Fearless Slayers, Neo Crusaders and Cosmatic Crime-Fighters,. They usually consist of six to seven chapters. This is probably inspired by the fact that there movie series based on a particular anime series (e.g. Mewtwo Strikes Back or Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone). These "movies" concern the hero teams going on various adventures or fighting various forms of evil as they did in the series. Unlike the anime movies which contain non-canonical elements, these stories are canon and have plot elements essential to the series. The stories feature guest stars who are either teams from another fanfic or fictionalized versions of other fanfic authors. The movies include the following: Majestic Guardians Movies 1. Nerokage: Second Coming Terrence's evil counterpart, Nerokage has returned from his icy prison and goes to the forest to not only avenge the death of Shadow Gwen, but to attempt to remerge with Terrence himself. In this battle with Nerokage, the Guardians are assissted by a guest stars, Team Raider, the team belonging to the author BrightDark89. 2. Bio-Broly Based on a Dragon Ball Z Movie, the Guardians went to the island for tour of an academy, not knowing it is a trap conducted by the evil organization, HYDRA in order for them to fight an evil Saiyan clone, Bio-Broly. This is a team-up with Batthan's Ultimate Defender and the first appearance of Baron von Strucker, who along with HYDRA would become the first antagonist of Majestic Guardians X. 3. Rise of Ivan Ooze Based Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie, a member of the Eight Lord of Darkness, Ivan Ooze was sealed away only to be freed by the Heylin Terror. He then terrorized Edenia and injured Sirius, Tsunade and Eraqus who imprisoned him long ago. The Guardians must to Castle Greyskull to find a powerful relic to save the three and defeat Ivan Ooze once and for all. This is the first appearance of the villain group, the Heylin Terror, led by Chase Young. 4. Curse of the Werebeast Lord Shen has freed the werebeast and ordered it to bite the citizens of Edenia and the Guardians, turning them into werebeasts as well. Terrence, having his will intact, teams up with Gabriel van Helsing and the Red Arrow to put the Guardians and the Edenians back to their normal state. 5. Under the Black Flag Terrence's friends were captured by the pirate, Blackbeard, who plans to take them to remote island where he is to meet an undead pirate, Jolly Roger. Terrence and some new Guardians must team up with a rogue pirate named Jaylen to save the captives. This story introduces the three more characters who join the Guardians. 6. Love of a Mermaid After a battle with HYDRA, Terrence and his team get to relax and have fun in the sun on Ember Island. But the mermaid, Saleen puts Terrence under her spell, making him forget his friends and become Saleen's slave. Knowing this, the Guardians goes to rescue their leader. During the course of the story they're aided by a mermaid named Kenya. This story was meant to be different movie called Dark Phoenix, with Darkar as the main antagonist and it supposed to feature a team-up with the Winx Club and the other x-over hero team, Cosmatic Crime Fighters, but TDragon195 decided to change it. 7. Trial of the Demon The Guardians are captured by the League of Shadow Warriors and are forced into entering a trial to determine their fate. Meanwhile the Cyber Knights, knowing of the capture go and infiltrate the base in order to rescue the Guardians from the clutches of its master, Ra's Al Ghul. This marks the first appearance of the Cyber Knights in a movie. 8. World of Oz While facing Drago, Terrence, S.G and their friends including drago were caught in a twister and sent them to the land of Oz. Dragon use his magic to revive to Mombi who wanted revenge. The Majestic Guardian must face drago and destroy Mombie once more. 9. Subzero Gunnar the Conqueror recruits various ice-based villains and created a special device that will bring the world to the new ice age. Terrence and his team must stop him before this can occur, along the course of the story, they gain new allies, Fire and Ice. In the subplot based on a low budget film, Batman and Robin, Terrence's friends are suffering from the McGreggor Syndrome and the Dragon Halfa wishes to attain the cure from one of the recruits, Mr. Freeze. 10. Night Terror Rising Nerokage and Shadow Gwen have returned this time as whole new entities, Night Terror and Tigris. They lay siege on Edenia with their undead army in order to destroy Terrence once and for all. Meanwhile, Terrence learns a new technique, the Dragon Contact Fusion, which allows him to merge exclusively with his team members. However, Vanitas has appeared as well and has taken control of Ven while Night Terror and Tigris attack the kingdom. Luckily, the Guardians have a new team to back them up. This features a team up with a fanfiction team led by Agent JDS, the fictionalized version of the author, JDS916GUY. 11. Vilgax Unleashed The Heylin Terrors frees the former galactic warlord, Vilgax, from S.H.I.E.L.D. prison so he can have his revenge on the Magna Force in return for killing Terrence. Meanwhile Terrence struggles with his new life as king of Edenia which means he unable to spend time with his friends and fight evil. However, when alien monsters run amuck in the kingdom along with the Heylin Terrors and the galactic conquerer, both Terrence and his team find themselves in a tight spot once more which gets tighter when S.H.I.E.L.D. comes and install security protocols in Edenia. This story features a team-up with the Magna Force and S.H.I.E.L.D. 12. Dragon Rampage The Guardians travel to Norway to stop another terrorist organzation called A.I.M. and expose their criminal activities. However, A.I.M. accidently awaken the dragons from their centuries of slumber including the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, also known as, the Green Death. To make matters worse, Terrence becomes trapped within the mountains' caves while the dragons are on the loose. The only way to prevent the rampage is with the divine weapon, Gungnir. This story features the appearance of Terrence's new pet, a Night Fury named Toothless. 13. Lucemon Returns '' The fallen angel, Lucemon, has been released from his shackles in the Netherrealm and has recruited Tajor, Tsekel-Kan and Alister to help him get revenge on the Guardians and turn the world into a living nightmare for all mankind. The Guardians have to face their most powerful enemy and it will take everything they have to defeat this fiend, with the lives of the remaining Silva family, their friends, allies and the entire world on the line. This is the ultimate showdown between Good and Evil. This movie also features the appearance of X-Laws, The Celestials, and the final appearance of Brandon Silva. Master Eraqus and Jiraiya die in this movie. This is the final movie for the Majestic Guardians series. ''Fealess Slayers Movie '' ''1. Red Hood Based on Batman: Under the Red Hood, Batman's old Partner, Jason Todd aka Robin II who came back as Red Hood and want revenge on Joker for nearly killing him. The Fearless Slayer must team with Ethan and the Ultimate to stop him. This featured an evil group, Deadly Force. Jack Krauser died while Hunter Cain and Abomination get arrested in the movie. 2. First Class After a miserable defeat from NoFace, The Fearless Slayer weren't working together and they have to do Community Service at Xavier Insititute for Gifted to babysit the students as Professor Xavier, Scarlet Witch, Rhodey and Bruce Banner go the meeting while dealing Magneto and his supervillian teens.The Fearless Slayer team up with the students to Magneto and his group. 3. Viral Grid HYDRA attack Radiant Garden by using the virus to affect the system. Sora and others go to the Grid to stop the virus, Venjix while others defend the city from the Attack bots. in the Subplot Based on Digimon the Movie, Keramon will be serving HYDRA. This feature a team up with Sam and Quorra. 4. Daemon's Nightmare A Demon Lord, Daemon, came to Radiant Garden to find a person with a dark spore. Fearless must stop Daemon from getting while Providence deal with Daemon's corps, Skullsatamon, LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon. They will team up the Champion in the movie and the Appearance of the Seven Demon Lords. 5. Saiyan Extinction Based on Dragonball Z Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyan, a Tuffle named Dr. Raichi want revenge on the Saiyans for destroying the entire races of Tuffles and he built Hatchiyack an ultimate fighting machine to destroy and revived fallen villains as Ghost Warrior. this feature a team with two saiyans, one is male Saiyan knight named Kardun and Leader of the Elite Force, Seripa. 6. Circus Wrath Daemon returned as Zombozo plan to get his revenge on the Fearless Slayer by kidnapped them and us them to attack innocent people. They need help with kids, Mako, Bolin, Asami and another Seven Great Demon Lord, Beelzemon stop Daemon once and for all. This story featured a team up with another Demon Lord and six new members of the Fearless Slayers. 7. Fist of Fury The Fearless Slayers go the Wudang temple after hearing Wong Fei is killed, so they must go there to avenge a master. Bronze also needs to decide either stay with the Fearless Slayer or stay Wudang temple as masters. this story featured Great Masters of Kung Fu and The Order of the Dark Clan, and a member of the Cyber Knights, Yori. Bronze Tiger left the Fearless Slayer 8. Toxic Terror Viros has been infecting everyone with poison in Radiant Garden. Shun and Korra are a conflict since she obtain airbending. the two need to get along trying to get the Aqua Arrow while the other Fearless Slayers faced viros. the story featuring Tenya and the returning character of Bronze Tiger, who was possessed by an unknown being. 9. Slayers and the X-Treme Nerkage sent his Cyborg counterpart to destroy the Fearless while freeing the prison in three prison location. with Tenzin, Emma and Icon went to help the prison guards to stop the villains, the Fearless Slayers must stop him and protect Tenzin's at once. the story featuring the X-Treme Justice. This subplot of the Legend of Korra episode:Turning the tides and this movie place before the Majestic Guardians Movie: Night Terror rising. 10. Madness in Marmoreal Kain Highwind, the King of Marmoreal called the Fearless Slayer to come and save her wife from Tartinus and his group, the Conquerors. Sora also discovered Bronze Tiger has turned evil and betray the Fearless Slayers. the story A member of the Robot House Gangm Lance,magn Force member Sakura HAruno and the childrens. 11.'' Heroines Unite'' The Femme Fatale casts a spell to make all males vanished out of Radiant Garden. so, Kairi and the rest of the Female member of the Fearless Slayers must save them by teaming up Alpha Squad's second team, Alpha Squad Task Force. they not only have to face the villainess, Nerokage who was searching for the evil orb. the story feature the Alpha Squad Task Force and minor appearance of Nerokage. 12. Nerokage Final Battle part 1 Nerokage have capture the Majestic Guardians and the rest of the team heroes while Fearless Slayer have to mediated about the Original Majestic Guardians' past and. the Teams must face terrence's evil counter. the story featured another Dragon halfa, Nexal, Seven orb of Sin and the First appearance of Devil NErokage 13. Nerokage Final Battle part 2 The conclusion of Nerokage Final Battle, Nerokage become Devil Nerokage and defeated Ethan Tidwell and the Majestic Dragon and started to rule the world by aunleashing an army of demons to bring the End of the World. The Slayers, along with other fanfic hero teams must save the world from its impending doom. This features the final appearance of Nerokage and return of the Celestials. This is the Final movie of the Fearless Slayers. Cosmatic Crime Fighters Movie 1. Lightning Thief Based on the Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief novel, the Crime Fighters have to help Percy, Grover and Annabeth to seek the green pearl to save Percy's mother and find the real Lightning thief before the Olympian gods fight each. This features the members of Batthan's Brotherhood of Darkness. 2. City of Darkness 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9.'' '' 10. 11. 12. 13. Neo Crusaders 1. Ghost Siege The dark keyblade master, Xehanort II, has released the King of All Ghosts, Pariah Dark from Sacophagus of Forever Sleep who seeks World Conquest. Brandon must lead his new team to stop this threat. this feature a hero team, Neo Crusader led by Brandon the son of Danny Phantom/Fenton, Jayce Phantom, Pariah Dark and returning characters of Danny Phantom, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. 2. Brothers Reunion Terrence and the Majestic came to a visit Brandon only to be send on a mission to find the souce or strange phenomenon bring the villains back from the dead. this featuring the returning of the two team heroes, Champion and Majestic Guardians and a former dark lord Tajor Silva and dead villains: Myotismon, Olympius, Pain, Captain Blackbeard and Dr. Cuvier. Hank Pym aka Yellowjacket/Ant-Man/Giant-Man die on the movie 3. Planet of the Arachnichimps Based on Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, Simian Says, Brandon has to cleansed his second sin by working together with his old partner and arachnichimp named Simian in order to save his homeplanet from a crime lord Mizaru and Leia Silva from putting the entire Arachnichimps extinct. this feature Dark Dan and mentioned the Council of Triviper. 4. Ultimate Goblin Brandon has a scored to settle with Norman Osborn and decide to confront him. only he became the Green Goblin thanks to Dr. Octopus. The Neo Crusader and League of Justice who need to rescue Spiderman and help Brandon to stop the goblin. this feature subplot of Spiderman Movie, Ultimate Spiderman episode Reveal and Young Justice episode; Revelation. The full appearance of the Council of Triviper and cameo of Cult of Terror. 5. Rasputin's Revenge Rasputin was brought back from the dead by Count Dracula and Anck Su Namun. The Neo Crusaders need to defend the Earth Kingdom and King Kuei from the sorcerer with the help from a Tracy Tennyson who was send from the future to prevent the event from happening. This features Tracy and the revelation of how she came to the present. 6. Nerokage Strikes Back Nerokage came back, only he's Nerokage II. HE kidnapped the Neo Crusader to make BRandon come to Cadmus Lab, Elderon. Brandon must destroy the Nerokage Project permanently so no one else could use it for their own desire. This feature Nerokage II and final appearance along with Shadow Gwen, Ssielk Nav and Constricta. it also features Ultimen and three other clones of Terrence. 7. Terror of the Sea The Neo Crusader spend their vacation on the S.S Ann Cruise, only the a group of pirates, The Master of the Seven Seas ruined the team's vacation and capturing them and people on board. Brandon must save them from the pirates. this feature the Master of the Seven Seas 8. Eon Again Eon has return and plan to rule the Timeline, but using a powerful Technology Chrono-Navigator. The Neo Crusader need to team up a time warior and Amazon to stop this time travel from controlling the Timeline. The feature Eon second appearance. this also featured Uroboran and Kazuya Mishima. 9. Family Crisis Daisy need to handle the situation by herself since the Ultimate Defender are in the mission, she will soon being followed by the Neo Crusader and they need to help her save parents. this feature the second appearance of the Brotherhood of Darkness and Psycho Silver is leader after Albert's death 10. Deadly Alliance 11. Joker's Last Laugh Due to formula, Joker Become very sick and he only have 36 hours to live. he plan to kill the Earth Kingdom Population with the help of the Injustice League. The Neo Crusader must face the Clown Prince to stop his insane plan. this will be final appearance of Joker. ithis is based on Batman: Arkham City. 12. 13. Category:Concepts